1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a write processing method for stream type commands and a medium storage apparatus for writing data on the medium in accordance with stream type commands, and more particularly to a write processing method for stream type commands and a medium storage apparatus for writing data continuously within a specified time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the recent advancements in data processing technology, the processing of moving pictures, music and voice is becoming possible. Because of this, data storage apparatus has begun to be used to store such data. For this application, stream type commands, such as Read Stream/Write Stream, are provided.
A stream type command is primarily used for AV (Audio Visual). Therefore priority is assigned to performance (speed) rather than to the original reliability of the data storage apparatus (e.g. magnetic disk apparatus).
In a conventional data storage apparatus, if a write error is generated when data is written to the medium, normally a retry is performed and a read/write is attempted until the threshold is reached. In the case of a stream type command, where the requesting unit continuously transmits data, however, if an error occurs, processing including a retry must be completed within a specified time. Therefore conventionally, if a write error occurs, the command is terminated as an error.
However, there are some cases where such an error termination is not preferable as the application of data storage apparatus expands. For example, in the case of real-time picture recording and sound recording, a re-transmission cannot be expected even if the command is terminated as an error.
Also in some cases, sectors, where data cannot be correctly written to the medium, may be existed, and such sectors cannot be used even if they are read.